Rocket Brothers OVAS
by Datyi
Summary: Sentimientos, situaciones... escenas solo mencionadas. En el mundo de las OVAS, podrás encontrar algunas historias que explican mejor lo sucedido con los personajes en ROCKET BROTHERS. ¿Afecta la historia original? No... solo te ayuda a calmar tus pensares acerca de las situaciones apenas mencionadas en algún que otro capitulo. Pasa, disfruta y sacia tu curiosidad.
1. Esto es Guerra

**¡Hola, gente linda! Antes de que me reclamen el porqué aun no actualizo, quisiera explicarles el porqué abrí esta sección tituladas OVAS… Dirán: **_**¡Datyi, querida… esto no es un anime! **_

**Yo sé que no es un animé pero cuando escribo la historia me lo imagino como tal xDD**

**Leer muchos libros y tener la imaginación como la tengo es un poco complicado en su momento x-x**

**Como todas buenas OVAS, necesitas saber de qué va el anime (en este caso fanfiction). Así que si aun no lees Rocket Brothers, te recomendaría que leyeras un poco la historia para que te familiarices con el sentimiento de los personajes. Aun que siendo sincera, en su momento no será muy necesario (como usualmente son las OVAS)(¿Ahora comprenden el porqué el nombre?)**

**Sin más les dejo la primera OVA de Rocket Brothers**

* * *

**OVA 1: ESTO ES GUERRA…**

Los reporteros se arremolinaban unos con otros en todo el recinto del teatro circular de Hillwood, esperaban ansiosos la declaración que tenía que hacer Wolf, del grupo Devil and Rose.

Detrás de bambalinas, en los camerinos, el ruido no era muy fuerte, pero Wolfgang sabía que ahí afuera, tendría que dar una buena declaración para así evitar que siguieran acosando a los hijos de Helga y a la rubia misma.

Se pasó por un momento su mano derecha por todo su pelo, despeinándoselo solo un poco para así, tratar de no verse lo cansado que se encontraba. Sabía que el maquillaje haría su trabajo, pero el también debe de poner un poco del suyo.

Wolfgang, no, en ese momento Wolf hubiera querido el dejar la declaración para otro momento y haberse quedado al lado de Helga y sus hijos. Pero el haber visto el escándalo que se estaba situando en el hospital, tuvo que tomar medidas de seguridad y contactar con su representante.

Así que cuando le explicó todo lo sucedido, Robert movió todas sus influencias y consiguió que el actual alcalde de la ciudad le prestara el teatro circular sin poner ningún pero en el asunto.

Wolf se imaginaba que eso se debía a la ayuda que ellos brindaban para así poder regresar a su mayor esplendor posible el viejo teatro, como tenia en tiempos anteaños.

Y por ello, ahí se encontraba, vestido con un pantalón vaquero deslavado, botas con casquillos y una playera negra estampada con el símbolo de su último disco, pulseras de cuero negro en ambas manos y una cadena colgando de su pantalón hasta llegar a parte de su muslo, pues en el colgaba un dije de una rosa metálica. Se encontraba dando vueltas como gato enjaulado, y hubiera seguido así, sino fuese por el ruido de la llamada que marcaba en su celular, sabiendo que era de su hermano Joan.

-¿Qué pasó? Dime que no ha empeorado nada…

-¡Tranquilo! ¿Con esa desesperación piensas convencer a los periodistas?

-Joan… ando cansado, no empieces, ¿Quieres?

-Aguafiestas… te hablo por Helga

-¿Se encuentra bien? ¿No le paso nada, verdad?

-En serio, debes calmarte

-¡Joan, con una mierda! ¡¿Qué le ha pasado a Helga?!

-Que delicado andas…

-Joan...

-Ya… Helga acaba de despertar y según me han platicado Olga y Stella, lo hizo sin problemas o complicaciones, así que ya puedes tranquilizarte y hacer mejor el trabajo que se te ha encomendado, ¿De acuerdo?

Al escuchar la noticia Wolf sintió que le quitaban un peso de encima. Su hermano y Phebe sabían que tan preocupado se encontraba por la rubia, así que al escuchar que por fin había despertado sintió un alivio que no supo describir.

-Es estupendo…

-Así es… ahora solo te recomiendo negociar. Pues yo que tu, me preocuparía, pues Helga desea que hables con la vieja Betsy por haber nombrado a sus hijos.

-¡Mierda!... ¿Quién fue?

-Stella, pero según Olga, Helga dejo los nombres y los combino con el que quería para ellos… solo por la suegra de esta misma.

Wolf solo terminó gruñendo, pero no pudo decirle nada más a su hermano pues le habían llamado para comenzar la entrevista. Se despidió de su hermano y salió directo al escenario donde esperaban una buena cantidad de reporteros.

Tomó asiento en el lugar asignado y con su mejor cara de indiferencia esperó a que el silencio llegara a reinar el recinto, pues en sus años de fama él ha comprendido como usar esos momentos a su favor.

Y una vez que estuvo el lugar lo más silencioso posible hizo su declaración.

-En mis pocos años de fama que he tenido al lado del grupo Devil and Rose, he comprendido lo importante que es para la prensa el conseguir la mayor información, verídica o no, sobre cualquier hecho que trascienda en el mundo del espectáculo- les dijo Wolf mientras les miraba directamente, tratando de alcanzar especialmente a aquellos reporteros que se perdían a través de la gama de luces y flashes que le enfocaban en el lugar- sé que solo se encuentran haciendo su trabajo…-Prosiguió- pero esta vez, no puedo mantenerme callado.

Esta entrevista es para desmentir los rumores que se corre gracias a unas fotos que fueron sustraídas del correo de un querido admirador de la banda.

-Entonces, ¿Los niños no son tuyos?- Dijo a los lejos un reportero con acento al parecer británico. Su mente maquinó en instantes la palabra VENGANZA, mientras recordaba a cierto chico de ojos verdes, haciendo que sonriera, sorprendiendo a todos en el teatro que en instantes se llenó de flashes que querían guardar el momento de la sonrisa del guitarrista-vocalista de la banda- Que más quisiera que fuesen míos.

-¿Es cierto que la famosa escritora Geraldine Pataki es la madre?

-Así es, la señorita Pataki es la madre biológica de los niños.

-Si usted no es el padre. ¿Por qué estaba con ella cuando se encontraba en labor de parto?

-Fue sola casualidad del destino que estuviera con ella ese día. A Helga la conozco desde que éramos niños y horas antes, junto a varios amigos de años de ella, celebramos una fiesta por el pronto nacimiento de los gemelos.

Terminada la fiesta surgieron los malestares y la llevamos al hospital, pues con nosotros se encontraban las abuelas de los niños. Si no salen en las fotos se deben a que fueron tomadas por la esposa de nuestro fan, quien se las había enviado al correo de su marido. Nunca esperé que hackearan la cuenta del correo y difundieran las fotos para dicho propósito de mi posible paternidad.

-¿La señorita Pataki se encuentra bien de salud?- Mencionó una mujer morena que se encontraba en primera fila y al sentir la mirada de Wolf sobre ella, logró el que se sonrojara.

-Así es y agradezco el que pregunten por su estado de salud- contestaba mientras le sonreía de forma picara- Helga ha sido siempre una mujer muy fuerte. Espero que sus hijos sean iguales o más fuertes que ella.

-Lastima que no sean pareja. Se ven muy bien juntos los dos- Le afirmó una muchacha joven que traía en su camisa el logo de una revista juvenil.

-Gracias…- Decía algo asombrado, no se imaginaba que la gente pudiera aceptar que él y Helga hicieran una buena pareja- Helga es el sueño de muchos hombres.

-¿También es el tuyo?- Le preguntó de nuevas cuentas la muchacha morena.

-Por el momento prefiero no contestar esa pregunta- A pesar de que contestó lo más seriamente posible, su mirada dejaba en claro la verdad que él deseaba el contestar, muchos reporteros lo notaron y entre ellos corrió de repente los murmullos y el suave sonido de plumas sobre el papel. Wolf les acababa de dar el chisme más grande, pues, a pesar de ser una estrella del rock nunca se había dejado ver con mujeres a solas. ¿Era acaso que el líder de la banda del momento solo era fiel a la escritora? Si… un chisme que duraría mucho tiempo.

-Espero y con esto se explique la relación que no tengo con los gemelos Pataki, no de sangre pero si de amistad. Y espero y se olviden del asunto lo más rápidamente posible, para que la familia de Helga no se sienta molesta por tanto acoso de un rumor… porque es solo eso… Un simple rumor que ha ocasionado molestias a una buena familia y a unos buenos fans de la banda. Gracias a todos por su tiempo y su dedicación.

Y con ello, Wolf se retiró del lugar. Sabía que había dejado a los reporteros satisfechos, especialmente con la duda del saber cuán importante es Helga para él. Y por ello, no dudo en pensar:

-_Quiero que notes en tierra extranjera lo que estás perdiendo y lo que yo deseo. Pues conseguiré el amor de la mujer que has dejado ir con un daño no solo en el corazón, sino en su esperanza. Arnold Shortman… Esto es guerra. Y por ello no dudare en hacerte sentir el dolor que ella ha llevado por tu estúpida cobardía._

* * *

**Les he de ser sincera… en su momento me es difícil el describir los sentimientos de los personajes. **

**Wolfgang se ha convertido en unos de mis favoritos y Arnold, no se aun como describir lo que sentirá una vez que regrese a Hillwood (Si, ROMIIH… ya falta poco para que aparezca Arnold en escena)**

**Espero y sea de su agrado esta sección. Espero leerles pronto y verles en las graficas a todos.**


	2. Drain

**Historia basada en la serie de Nickelodeon Oye Arnold creada por Craig Bartlett, nada es mío, excepto la idea de esta loca historia xDD**

**Este capítulo va dedicado a ****TurquoiseGirl18****, ****Gelygirl****, ****Milanh****, ****kathepao****,**** agradezco el que se tomaran la molestia de dejarme un review en la historia y tomarse el tiempo de leerla. Agradezco también a aquellos lectores que se asomaron para leer el capítulo.**

**Sin más les dejo la OVA 2 de Rocket Brothers**

* * *

**Ova 2: Drain**

Se encontraba de nuevas cuentas en los estudios de grabación. Llevaba apenas unos meses conviviendo con los hijos de Helga. Aún no podía creerlo, el acercamiento se estaba dando y el se sentía impaciente, de una forma como nunca antes había imaginado.

Ese día llevaba consigo una vieja carpeta negra, que tenía como portada, la imagen de una pareja de un comic extranjero que había leído gracias a su viejo amigo Ludwig. Ambos personajes portaban una vestimenta conocida como kimonos. Se encontraban ambos dándose la espalda, ella iba vestida de blanco, mientras grandes telas de colores rojos y azules delineaban su cintura formando una especie de moño a su espalda; para finalizar su atuendo, tenía alrededor de sus brazos un manto de color morado, su pelo era de color negro y largo amarrado en una coleta baja. Él aun que le daba la espalda a la chica su mirada iba dirigida al espectador, su traje era azul en la parte alta y pantalones blancos, portaba dos espadas. Su pelo era rojo y en su mejilla se notaba el trazo rojo de una herida, el rastro de un corte de un arma blanca.

La verdad aunque le encanto la historia, lo único que logró el que aun mantuviera esa imagen en su carpeta especial para sus canciones, era lo vivido por ellos dos; no las batallas que se tuvo que enfrentar el chico… era el final que mostraba la historia. El por qué ese hombre se aferraba a una cicatriz que podía curarse sin dejar rastro en su rostro… y es ahí donde él se ilusiono con una extranjera que según la imaginación del autor, siempre olía a ciruelo blanco.

Ella le recordaba a la chica de la cual se encuentra flechado desde la secundaria; en su mente llego haber una conexión inequívocada entre ambas mujeres.

Así que por tal motivo mantenía esa imagen a su lado y no podía evitar el dejar de mirarle. Él era como ese asesino y ella como esa mujer misteriosa… y por ello, mantenía consigo esa imagen en la intimidad de su inspiración. Y ese día, imaginó que era momento de sacar a la luz algunas canciones que había escrito cuando era, a su parecer, aun un crío.

-¡Hey, Wolf! Que llevamos rato hablándote.

La voz que saco al cantante de su ensoñason pertenecía a un chico fornido de piel bronceada, cabello negro, ojos oscuros, vestido con vaqueros y una playera purpura. Por su apariencia, uno podría notar que su ascendencia era latina, el nombre de este chico era Karel "Tiger" Williams.

Tiger era el bajista de la banda. Y mejor amigo de Wolf dentro de ella. Usualmente cuando hay que llamar o molestar a Wolf, los demás integrantes, siempre mandaban a Tiger, como lo era en este caso.

-No los escuché…

-Eso lo notamos todos, especialmente Snake. Mira que espera y tengas una mejor idea que Drago, que escribió una canción un tanto siniestra hasta para mi pensar.

-Pues, tengo unos antiguos manuscritos y hay una canción que me gustaría que estuviera en la discografía, pero tendrían que leerla.

Wolf, le paso a Tiger una de las hojas de su carpeta y observo por un momento las facciones de su amigo mientras leía el comienzo de esa canción que significaba mucho para él.

**-"Talk to my troubled brain ** _"Habla con mi atormentada mente__  
_**if you can feel my pain** _Si puedes sentir mi dolor_  
**so much hurting that's living in my head** _Tanto dolor que está viviendo en mi cabeza__  
_**now i can barely breathe** _Ahora me cuesta respirar_  
**and now my heart's disease** _Y ahora mi corazón está enfermo_  
**and my name and my life has been stepped** _Y mi nombre y mi vida han sido pisoteados_  
**On and on' no no! **_Una y otra vez, No no!_

**You made fool out of me **_Hiciste un tonto de mi_**  
****There is no way out **_Ya no hay salida_**  
****I'm going down the drain" **_Voy hacia la perdición (Voy a desangrar)"_**  
**

¡Es muy Buena! Los chicos deben leerla.- Tiger, llevo alegre la hoja dentro dela cabina de audio, donde esperaba dos chicos, uno pelirrojo y otro castaño

El pelirrojo, de ojos azules se llamaba Louis "Drago" Jones. Louis es el baterista de la banda, en ese momento se encontraba vestido de pantalón de cuero negro y una playera negra sin mangas, sus zapatos eran unas botas tipo militar de color verde, se encontraba sentado mientras que daba vueltas con sus dedos la baquetas con las cuales manejaba la batería.

El chico castaño de ojos verdes, se llamaba Armand "Snake" Tigercourt. Armand iba vestido con un pantalón vaquero y una playera gris, sus ojos verdes resaltaban por el delineador negro que rodeaba el contorno de ellos. Armand era el Tecladista de la banda.

-¡Chicos, creo que tenemos ya una canción para el disco nuevo!

-¿Enserio?- Hablo Snake- Dime que no es la de Drago, porque me opongo a ella…

-¡Hey! – Hablo Drago- No sabes apreciar el buen arte del gore…

-¿Gore? – Hablo Wolf desde la puerta de estudio- No estará mal el introducirlo, si quieres podríamos ver que es lo que ocasiona que Snake desprecie tu canción, tomando en cuenta que tú eres el principal autor de las mayoría de nuestras canciones.

-¡Por favor, Wolf! No ayudas adulándolo… - Dijo Snake, mientras Tiger a su lado se mantenía impasible.

-No lo adulo, le felicito y reconozco su talento. En estas vacaciones alguien me abrió un poco los ojos con respecto a nuestra banda. Parte de nuestro éxito es gracias a las canciones que Drago nos ha ofrecido. – Dijo Wolf mientras se acercaba a donde se encontraba Drago y le extendía la mano, este al verle así, le correspondió el gesto pero con extrañes en su mirada.

-Wolf- Le dijo- Dime que no te metiste ninguna droga en el cuerpo… ¿Seguro que no estas enfermo?- Le jalo con la mano con la cual recibía el apretón y con la libre verifico su temperatura- Tu temperatura está bien…

-¡Claro que estoy bien, idiota! Enserio, ¿Qué les pasa a ustedes?- Dijo mientras miraba a Snake y Tiger que también estaban preocupados…

-¿Cómo no preocuparnos?-Mencionó Tiger- ¿Cuándo acá tu agradeces de buenas a primeras algo así? Al menos que… -entrecerró los ojos- Es por la escritora ¿No es así?

Wolf se sonrojo y mirando el contorno de la puerta en la cual estaba apoyado y les dijo sin mirarles- Claro que no… No es por Helga…

-¡Aja! ¡Es por la escritora!-Grito Tiger –Ahora entiendo por qué traes contigo esa carpeta, la última vez que la vi estábamos en la Universidad…

-Está bien…-Dijo Wolf dejando sacar un suspiro- Quiero saber si varias de mis canciones podríamos utilizarlas para… ya saben… ¿Poder… conquistarla?

-Estas de broma- Hablo Snake- Con todo de que somos una de las mejores bandas del momento y no te hace caso… está un poco, imposible de creer.

-Es que ustedes no conocen a Helga… Ella es todo lo contrario a una chica… -Al ver la mirada de sus amigos no pudo evitar sonrojarse de la pena- ¡Acaba de tener hijos, por dios! ¿Cómo diablos pueden pensar en esa posibilidad?

-De acuerdo... solo di que no es muy femenina- Tiger ayudo al embrollo en el que el mismo Wolf se había metido.

-Ese es el asunto, ella no es simplemente una chica femenina. Ella es una guerra, una amazona, una Valkiria… Es mi Hilda de Asgard.

Los chicos boquearon al escuchar a Wolf comparando a Helga con la famosa Hilda de Polaris, de una serie extranjera de culto mejor conocida como Saint Seiya.

-No me chingues…

-Que estupidez…

-No blasfemes…

Mencionaron los tres al mismo tiempo. Y después se abalanzaron sobre Wolf, Snake y Drago.

-¿Dónde diablos has conocido una mujer como Hilda?-Preguntó Drago que sostenía a Wolf por los brazos dejándolos a la espalda del cantante. Al ver que no respondía, Snake le tomo de los cabellos para que le mirara a los ojos.

-Sabes que es preferible que contestes, ¿Lo entiendes?- Siseo como una serpiente advirtiendo a una presa-¿O prefieres salir un poco lastimado por ocultar información importante para la banda?

-Se los diré si me sueltan…

-De acuerdo…

-Claro…- Dijeron Snake y Drago mientras el último dejaba ir a Wolf, que enseguida se sentó en el sofá más grande que había en esa "zona de inspiración", como ellos le llamaban.

-Es bueno saber que te tengo para defenderme de estos brutos… - Le dijo de forma sarcástica a Tiger que seguía leyendo la hoja que le había cedido minutos atrás.

-Sí, claro. Solo que estoy ya pensando que música usar con esta canción… Creo que le quedará el material extra del primer disco que sacamos.

-Como veas… ¿Tú también vas a querer escuchar lo que le diré a estos tarados o nos retiramos a otro lado?

-¿Estás de broma? No porque no reaccione como ellos no quiera decir que no esté interesado en saber sobre Hilda. Conociéndote, también ha de tener parecido con la enigmática de Tomoe.

-¡¿Qué?!- Gritó Snake- ¿Tomoe… Yukishiro Tomoe?

-¡Diablos! ¿Por qué tenías que mencionarlo?- Le dijo Wolf a Tiger que solo mostro una sonrisa de complacencia.

-¿Me crees estúpido o qué? ¿No crees que no sé qué quieres a Hilda pero amas a Tomoe? Llevamos muchos años juntos, te molesta que tengas amigos con los mismos… gustos.

-Wolf…-Hablo Snake con una mirada que demandaba con rabia respuestas urgentes- Habla de una maldita vez…

-Está bien- Suspiró- a Helga la conozco desde la primaria, es menor que yo por un año. Ella nunca fue la típica chica que pensaba en moda, combinar colores o estar con niñas.

Ella siempre estaba ahí para jugar baseball, videojuegos y ver luchas. La mayor parte del tiempo, los niños de su grupo se burlaban de su poca feminidad, pero siempre recibían unos buenos golpes… yo recibía buenos golpes… aun recibo buenos golpes- Dijo Wolf con una sonrisa boba, ocasionando que Drago riera por los estúpido que se veía-Bueno, durante mis años en la primaria no había tratado tanto con ella, no de una forma amistosa y después de salir la primaria, no la vi durante todo un ciclo escolar. Si supieran el asombro que me lleve el primer día de clases que la vi al llegar a la secundaria. La niña con el famoso vestido rosa había desaparecido. De una única ceja ahora había dos delineadas de una forma que hacían ver su rostro más angelical, al principio no sabía quién era la chica de pantalón, tenis converse y playera deportiva que acentuaba bien sus curvas. Su casillero quedaba frente al mío, así que en silencio le observe la retaguardia, ella se dio cuenta y justo cuando pensaba dar un comentario de alago para la chica nueva. Ella frunció el ceño, me enseño el dedo medio y me dijo "¡De Bucko a estúpido pervertido… Púdrete Wolfgang!"

Me quede con la boca abierta, y no me moví de ahí hasta verla desaparecer por un pasillo. Al principio no supe el efecto que ocasiono en mí el haberla visto ese primer día, no… no lo sabía.

Creía que todo era una simple atracción pasajera. No notaba como algo malo el esperar verla recoger sus libros y libretas necesarios cada mañana, no entendía la rabia que surgía cada que le veía reír por lo dicho por su compañero de casillero. Y cuando me enteré que este le quería desde que eran niños, me la jugaba todos los días para hacer la vida del chico algo imposible. Al molestarle, lograba tener su atención y con ello era suficiente para mí.

-"Ámame u ódiame, ambas son a mi favor. Si me amas, siempre estaré en tu corazón. Si me odias, siempre estaré en tu mente"-Recitó Drago, mientras los otros le veían extraño- ¿Qué? Es de William Shakespeare… ¿Me negaran que no es cierto?

-Si, bueno… ¿Puedo proseguir?- Al notar la afirmación que tuvo de parte de su amigo, continuo- un día, tuve en mi poder uno de sus más grandes secretos en ese entonces. El día que mi hermano tuvo una presentación de uno de sus recitales, aparte de saber que sería cuñado de su hermana, era el conocer en personas la autora de "Atardecer en un muelle".

-¿¡Qué!?- Gritaron Tiger y Drago, Snake solo miro a sus amigos sin comprender.

-¿De qué hablan? ¿Por qué gritan así?

-¡Por que más, Snake! ¿Nunca leíste en la secundaria "Atardecer en un muelle"?

-No… pase la mayor parte de mi secundaria en un internado, ¿recuerdan?

-Cierto… - Explico Tiger a Snake- Veras, "Atardecer en un muelle" es actualmente uno de los libros de culto que uno debe de leer una vez en su vida, su popularidad llego a las secundarias un año después de su publicación, millones de copias vendidas en Estados unidos, Gran Bretaña y Australia. Los maestros de literatura pedían a sus alumnos un resumen, una síntesis o el típico ensayo de dichoso libro. No te negaré que parte del público masculino detestaba la idea de leer algo del género romántico… pero si supieras como de repente existían club's de fans masculinos. Lo misterioso del asunto era la autora, nadie sabía quién era, escribía bajo un pseudonombre y no existían fotos de ella. Si alguien quería mandarle felicitaciones o cartas a la autora, estas iban directo a la editorial y de la editorial la mandaban a la residencia de la autora. Se dice que la residencia que recibía las cartas no era exactamente donde vivía la autora, sino sus representantes legales, porque la chica era menor de edad.

Y con eso de que con dinero baila el perro; alguien dentro de la editorial filtro información fundamental de la escritora: el lugar exacto de donde estudiaba. Se supo después que al año siguiente, hubo una demanda grande en una secundaria de Hillwood.

Gente que ni siquiera residía en la ciudad fueron ahí a pedir o su traslado o su inscripción solo para estar al lado de la autora. Salió mucho en las noticias y fue tanta la sensación que al año siguiente se exhibió en los cines una película.

-Así es…- Retomo de nuevo la palabra Wolf- De hecho, el día que le descubrí, fue el día en que Helga firmaba el contrato con la compañía que llevo al cine el libro. Ese secreto lo utilice para que ella actuara conmigo en la fiesta de Halloween que hubo en la secundaria. Mi error… Deslumbró como nunca antes lo había hecho, llamó la atención de toda la población estudiantil y docente. Lo bueno de ello es que después ambos actuamos en una versión rock del fantasma de la ópera.

-Espérate…-Le interrumpió Snake a Wolf- ¿Actuar? ¿Pues qué hicieron?

-Cantamos juntos la versión de Nightwish del fantasma de la ópera. Ella era Christine Daaé y yo era su ángel, el fantasma. Tengo una foto de ese día aquí en la carpeta, esperen- Wolf saco entre los protectores de hojas una foto donde se podía ver a una Helga con un vestido de gala de noche de color marfil, escote recto, entallado a la silueta de su cuerpo y de la cadera para abajo, se extendía para darle espacio a una pequeña cola, tenía también alas blancas en su espalda y una corona de flores sobre su cabeza, el pelo lo traía suelto y en su rostro se notaba un sonrojo en su mejilla por un esfuerzo al entonar una parte de la canción. Al fondo, se veía a un Wolf vestido de traje con una capa en los hombros, la mitad de su rostro cubierto por una máscara y en sus manos una guitarra- Es la parte final de la canción, donde Christine entona con su voz notas difíciles. Quería dejar impresionados a los maestros y alumnos con la banda que había formado ahí pero la verdad, fui yo el que quedó impresionado de ver a Helga actuar como lo hizo. Creía que terminaría en buenos términos con ella, poder ser su amigo y conquistarla. Era tanta mi ilusión que esa noche no había notado que no fui el único con la decisión de conquistarle. Al finalizar el año, ella ya andaba con el hombre que quería desde que era una niña y yo, decidí estudiar en los ángeles… lo demás en mi vida ustedes lo conocen. Parecía que ella sería feliz, ya saben, teniendo sus libros publicados y el hombre que siempre ha amado. Pero al regresar estas vacaciones a Hillwood, sucedió el asunto de sus hijos que tomaron como míos, actualmente son mis ahijados…

-Espera… ¿Y el padre acepto de buenas a primeras?-Le preguntó Drago.

-Verán…-Dudo el continuar, así que tomo aire y prosiguió- Sucedió algo en este último año, el tipo la abandonó, no sé bien… resulta que él tiene una vida en Inglaterra y a ella la dejo en Hillwood.

-Que inteligente de tu parte…-Mencionó Tiger y Snake movió su cabeza en forma afirmativa- Regresaste al campo de batalla. Muy astuto, haces honor a tu nombre.

\- ¡Oh, cállate! Voy enserio con ella.

-No lo dudamos, especialmente yo. Pues tu canción, demuestra ese momento en que habías empezado amarle. "Drain" será un buen comienzo, ¿no lo crees así? Si… sé que lo crees, por algo nos lo has dado para que le aceptemos- Le dijo mientras levantaba la hoja con la canción y Drago se la arrebataba para leer la letra junto a Snake. Despues de unos instantes, Snake empieza a cantar.

-"**Cry out, i want be loved "**_Grito, Quiero ser amado_**  
**** Dry out, i want see dreams **_Me seco, Quiero ver sueños_**  
**** Cry out, i want to be free **_Grito, quiero ser libre_**  
**** Dry out, i want to know truth" **_Me seco, Quiero saber la verdad"_

-Definitivamente escribiste esto cuando supiste que le querías, ¿Verdad?- Menciono como si nada Drago.

-Así es.

-Bien…-Se paró Snake de su lugar y miraba a los chicos- Creo que encontramos el tema y el nombre de nuestro siguiente disco- Y con la afirmación silenciosa de los demás se dirigió directo a su teclado para preparar el ritmo y poder tocar el nuevo tema de la banda.

Los demás integrantes imitaron sus gestos y pronto en el recinto se escuchó el nuevo tema, que sería un éxito, del grupo Devil and Rose.

* * *

**El tema que cantan los chicos es Drain del grupo X Japan, el video está un poco extraño, pero muy buena la canción. Espero y le den una oportunidad para que comprendan el por qué escogí esa canción entre muchas otras.**

**Gracias por todo y espero seguir sabiendo de ustedes. **

**Gambatte Ne!**


	3. Love me Love me

**Historia basada en la serie de Nickelodeon Oye Arnold creada por Craig Bartlett, nada es mío, excepto la idea de esta loca historia xDD**

**Este capítulo va dedicado a aquellos lectores que se asomaron para leer el capítulo anterior. **

**Perdonen la demora, pero creo que muchos entenderán como está la situación actual de México, después de la desaparición y matanza de los jóvenes normalistas. Tuve mi falta de inspiración y el pensar lo dicho por la famosa Review Criticona que al analizar su crítica, ella también tuvo muchas fallas como yo en la historia. Si de casualidad está leyendo esto, o algún conocido de ella, me gustaría hacerle llegar que debe trabajar en sus críticas, pues en momentos aunque aparenten ser bien realizadas, llegan a perder fundamentos en algunas partes. No digo que están mal, al contrario, si mejora con el tiempo no dudo que no se encuentre en un futuro trabajando en un periódico o televisora de chismes de la farándula. Pero espero que al igual que yo, ella mejore con el tiempo. ¿Por qué lo digo? Bueno, al andar con un reviwer algo conocido con muchos seguidores en Youtube, me da de qué opinar a mí también, especialmente porque yo recibí la crítica. Agradezco a todos sus comentarios y no se preocupen, acepto los constructivos, los de aceptación, los de ideas y opiniones diversas con respecto a la historia(eso incluye las criticas tanto buenas como malas), los OCC , etc.**

**Sin más les dejo la OVA 3 de Rocket Brothers**

**Advertencia: No apto para menores de 18 años… aunque se sabe de la gente precoz de 14 en adelante… pero se ha advertido, no me digan que no xDD**

* * *

**Ova 3: Love me... love me**

Era un día soleado en Hillwood, un hermoso sábado soleado. Se podría decir que era el día perfecto para socializar y disfrutar de charlas entre amigos, pero no todo era así.

En un salón famoso, por su gran tamaño y ubicación cerca de los barrios más caros de la ciudad, se podía escuchar los gritos de dos rubios.

-¡Lárgate Wolfgang!

-¡Estas mal si crees que debo de hacerlo!

-¡Vete antes de que Betsy hable contigo!

-¡Eres una tonta! ¡Tu amigo es el que debería defenderse, no tu a él!

-¡Por eso quiero que te largues! No tienes ningún derecho de insultar a ninguna persona importante para mí, ¿Comprendes? Tú no sabes cuán importante es para mí Mike. Y por tal motivo no permitiré que nadie le hable de ese modo tan cruel como tú lo has hecho, ¡Menos en el cumpleaños de mis niños! ¡Por muy padrino que seas, te quiero fuera!

-Hermano…-Fue Joan quien hablo lo más suavemente posible a Wolfgang que mostraba signos de un enojo que podría ser lanzado a cualquiera que se le pusiera enfrente, especialmente de los invitados que veían tal escena protagonizada por su cuñada y su hermano menor.

¿Quién imaginaria que la rubia protegería a los suyos a capa y espada, sin importarle que un lobo con heridas que indicaba todas las batallas enfrentadas se le pusiera enfrente, mostrando los dientes con un gruñido que indicaba una señal de guerra? – Es mejor que lo dejes por la paz, vete de aquí… y yo te llevo, no quiero que manejes así.- Al ver la mirada que le mostraba Wolfgang, se dio cuenta que estaba pisando terreno inseguro –Enserio, Wolf. Esta vez tiene que ser así…

Wolfgang obedeció maldiciendo. De nuevas cuentas había reaccionado mal con alguien que consideraba una amenaza en sus avances con Helga. No podía evitarlo, no quería perder la oportunidad, pero si seguía así todo se iría al carajo.

Por tal motivo decidió regresar a su casa y esperar tranquilizarse con todo lo sucedido.

Pasaron aun unas horas para que llegaran a la casa toda su familia; su madre y su hermano con su cuñada.

-Enserio, Wolf. ¿Qué pensabas?

-No quiero hablar, madre…

-No, claro que no. ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Solo explícamelo y te dejo en paz…

Wolfgang solo miró a su madre a la cara. Una de las mujeres más importantes de su vida. Ella que con sus arrugas en los ojos hacen verla, a pesar del tiempo, más hermosa. Era su ángel, su guía. Pero solo se sentía un cobarde, un idiota. No podría explicarle que había encontrado una mujer que considera hermosa, tal vez más que ella, la que le dio la vida. Así que agradeció que fuese su hermano quien le explicara todo.

-Es fácil madre, él tiene celos…

-¿Celos?

-Es que el cuñadito bebé está loco por mi hermanita bebé…

-¿Olga?- Dijo la madre de Wolfgang- ¿Cómo?

-Si, mami suegra… nuestro querido Wolfgang adora a mi hermanita. Sería bueno que ellos anduvieran juntos, ¿No lo cree así?

-Si… siempre me había atraído la idea, pero… -Se volteo a ver a su hijo menor y le jaló la oreja- ¡Serás tarado! ¿¡Cómo piensas conquistar a una mujer así!?

-¡Aaah! Duele…

-¡Claro que duele! Si no, no entenderías… Te vas a pedirle disculpas.

-¿Ahorita?

-¡Claro!

-Madre… no me abrirá la puerta…

-¡No hay problema, cuñadito bebé! Te presto mi llave…

Wolfgang, miro a Olga con sorpresa, sonrió y se levantó a abrazarla.

-¡Eres la mejor! –Le dijo mientras la cargaba en el abrazo, Olga solo rio y Joan miraba todo boquiabierto. Por su forma de verlo, sabía que Olga pronto lloraría porque Helga se molestaría con ella. Pero antes de poder decir algo, su hermano ya había salido de la casa, para momentos después escuchar el sonido del auto recorriendo la calle.

-Esto será desastroso- pensó- Desastroso y me tocará consolar a Olga…

Era ya muy de noche cuando la familia Pataki-Johanssen regresó a sui hogar. Phebe y Gerald decidieron darle un respiro a Helga y por ello se habían ofrecido para acostar a los gemelos.

Helga aprovecho para irse al sótano de la casa que hacía de, no solo de la biblioteca, si no su lugar de trabajo.

La biblioteca se encontraba con el techo tapizado de corcho, la puerta y las escaleras eran de caoba, una madera no solo cara, si no pesada, lo suficiente para que cualquier ruido fuese amortiguado para no preocupar a los demás habitantes. Dos de las tres paredes del lugar, tenían grandes libreros repletos con varios tomos de libros que abarcaban la gama de los colores por haber en el mundo, varios de los títulos de ellos eran no solo historias ficticias, románticas y de misterios, si no también libros de consultas universitarias, libros de medicina, de comunicación entre otros. La única pared que no tenía un librero, era ocupada por reloj de pared largo, parecido al famoso Big Ben en Inglaterra. A diferencia del gran Ben, este aguarda un secreto de un mago que se enamoró de un hada. Y una repisa donde descansaba un equipo de sonido equipado con las cuatro formas posibles de leer música: tocadiscos, casette, cd y mp3.

Adelante del libro de la pared central se encontraba un escritorio con una lap, libreta y documentos varios; al lado de este había un sofá sin respaldo de color negro.

Helga trataba de relajarse con música mientras se la pasaba recostada en el sofá; hacía tiempo la doctora Bliss se lo había regalado, pues supo que por alguna extraña razón, la imaginación de la escritora fluía de una forma más libre. No entendía si era por lo cómodo del viejo sofá o por haber pasado muchos años durante las terapias, contándole sus secretos.

Ese día había sido agotador. Dando vueltas por los preparativos de la fiesta que se celebró a sus hijos. Por tal motivo, aun no se quitaba el vestido corto de color menta que abarcaba de la parte baja del pecho hasta su medio muslo, mientras que en la parte de arriba mantenía un escote de forma de corazón de color negro, su cabello lo llevaba suelto y los zapatos de tacón de color plateado hacía rato que se encontraban a un lado de la escalera.

Se encontraba perdida en el ritmo de las canciones de la enigmática Janis Joplin, cuando escucho bajar a alguien al sótano.

Al incorporarse y mirar quien había entrado, se había sorprendido mucho al notar a Wolfgang parado al final de las escaleras.

-¿Qué haces aquí zopenco? ¿Quién te dejo entrar?

-Nadie, solo tome prestadas las llaves de mi hermano…

-Dirás mi hermana. Hablaré muy seriamente con ella al respecto de eso…

-Dile, no me importa. Ella sabe que ando aquí.

-¿¡Aaaah! si? ¿A que si se puede saber? Sabes perfectamente que no quiero ver tu estúpida cara. Te lo deje bien claro, después de haber tratado a Mikey de la forma en que lo hiciste.

Wolfgang se acercó lentamente a la rubia.

-Mikey, Mikey… siempre Mikey. Creo que es lo suficientemente grande como para defenderse solo.

-¿Y a ti que te importa? Sabes perfectamente que siempre doy la cara por la gente que me importa.

-¡Es el problema!- le dijo mientras la tomaba por los brazos y la acercaba peligrosamente a el- No me agrada mucho que él te importe de esa forma, ¿No lo comprendes aun?- Le dijo mientras se perdía en el azul de sus ojos- Desde niños has llamado mi atención, en la secundaria no podía dejar de pensar en ti y si es que no intente nada era por el hecho de saber cuánto te importaba Arnold.

-¿Y eso que? Deja de hablar de él. Es el pasado que intento superar ¡Así que cállate!

-¡No lo haré! Si no hablo, no podré hacerlo nunca… Helga- Wolfgang acaricio lentamente con su mano derecha, la mejilla de Helga- Me importas más de lo que te imaginas. Siempre has sido tú la única que he deseado y amado ¿No lo comprendes?

-No… Wolfgang, yo…

-Lo sé… solo, solo déjame demostrarte el amor que tengo para ti. Déjame remplazarlo… permíteme remplazar a Arnold en tu corazón… aunque no logres amarme por completo, o de la forma en que sé que le amas aún… Pero Helga, te ruego que me permitas ver no solo por Cecil y Stephen, sino también por ti.

-No sería justo. No para ti…

-Aunque sea así. Si el destino hace que suceda, no quiero el haber dejado pasar el tiempo sin hacer esto.

Sin más, Wolfgang se inclinó y besó a Helga. Al principio la rubia se sorprendió pero después, empezó a corresponder el beso que se fue volviendo demandante y necesitado.

Cuando Wolfgang dejó de explorar los labios de la rubia, dirigió sus labios al cuello, donde besó, aspiro y mordió la piel clara. Helga soltaba gemidos de satisfacción por las sensaciones que le daba el cantante.

Wolfgang paso del cuello a lóbulo de la rubia, donde después de morder con suavidad, le susurró.

-Aunque sea solo un momento, solo un hoy… será la felicidad para mí

Volvió a besar los labios suaves de Helga y ella rodeo con sus brazos el cuello de Wolfgang, para así tomar entre sus dedos parte de sus cabellos y los acariciaba.

Wolfgang tomó ese gesto como una invitación a un viaje de placer con un futuro incierto. Mas no le importó, pues desde hacía mucho tiempo había soñado con tener a Helga entre sus brazos, sus pirando de la forma en que lo hacía.

Cargó a Helga y al hacerlo, esta le rodeo la cintura con sus piernas. Caminó cargando a la rubia hasta el sofá, el cual agradeció que no tuviera respaldo para así poder posicionarse encima de la que en breve se convertiría en su amante.

Mordió con suavidad el labio inferior de la rubia para después con la punta de la lengua delinearlo y así, pedirle de forma sutil que le dejara explorar la boca que se encontraba ya hinchada por los besos dados.

Con su mano derecha, fue acariciando los muslos descubiertos de la rubia. Subía y bajaba lentamente hasta que con valor adentró la mano en la falda de ese vestido que sabía, seria ahora su favorito.

Acaricio la tela de la ropa interior que traiga la rubia ese día, esa tela suave que dejaba pasar el calor de la intimidad de Helga y entre el beso pudo escuchar el sonido de un gemido ahogado de ella. Sus dedos gruesos acariciaron con reverencia ese espacio que se fue humedeciendo poco a poco sin profanar esa barrera delgada. No supo como pero de repente, Helga se había colocado encima de él. Le miró a los ojos, cuyo brillo cambio de una forma extraordinaria, una mirada picara y traviesa. Helga sonrió de lado y tomo las manos del cantante para que se deslizaran del escote a la espalda, donde dejo reposar después un cordón negro; Eso desconcentró al cantante por un instante. Pero después comprendió que si deslizaba el nudo de la espalda de la rubia, el vestido sedería de forma más fácil, por tal motivo lo hizo. Se ilusionó pensando que el vestido simplemente de deslizaría dejando al descubierto los pechos de la rubia, pero no fue así. Helga al ver la expresión en el rostro de Wolfgang no pudo evitar reírse mientras se quitaba el vestido pasándolo por su cabeza.

-Se nota que habrá vestimentas femeninas que no lograrás comprender nunca…

Pero sus comentario sarcástico no pudo ser terminado, pues Wolfgang se había levantado para acercar a su boca uno de los pechos de Helga.

La rubia solo sentía como le besaba alrededor de la aureola para después introducir a su boca el pezón completo, donde con la lengua con movimientos controlados jugueteaba de arriba abajo con él para endurecerlo, eso le hacía ronronear, pero lo que le hizo disfrutar aún más esa sensación, fue el mordisco que le había dado de repente.

¡Dios! ¿Era posible sentir tal placer con un suave mordisco como aquel? Si, si era posible y el cantante lo había hecho. Mientras el cantante se deleitaba Helga sintió debajo de ella la erección de él que crecía con determinado interés. De repente, el cantante se separó de ella para observar con determinamiento el pecho de la rubia, Helga no comprendió porque lo hacía hasta notar en ellos dos marcas rojizas que sabía en un rato a otro se pondrían moradas.

-¿Territorial hasta en el final?- Le dijo con voz divertida.

-Solo contigo, linda… contigo y ese lindo pecho tuyo que ahora me pertenece- dijo para después quitarse la camiseta negra que llevaba, dejando al descubierto un pecho con una capa fina de pelo que hizo reír un poco a Helga.

-¿Qué?

\- Es que me dio risa el poco bello corporal que tienes en el pecho…

-Culpa de los estilistas, ellos buscan la estética hasta para hacer las fotos de los discos. Si supieras que esto apenas y es una minúscula presencia de lo que había ahí… -Mientras le platicaba, Helga acaricia el torso sutilmente marcado del cantante, era la primera vez que tocaba y contemplaba un cuerpo así, marcado de tal forma que no se viera como de un loco obsesionado por verse como todo un fisiculturista.

-Me gusta…

-Es bueno saberlo, solo espero y te guste igual o más eso que tendrás dentro de ti, en poco tiempo.

Helga se sonrojo mientras el cantante se separaba de ella y se paraba para quitarse los zapatos, calcetas y tejanos, dejando solo en su cuerpo unos bóxer pegados de color blanco que ya tenían en el la marca del presemen que empezaba a gotear en él, y la rubia trago duro al notar que el bulto que se notaba era algo grande. Wolfgang solo sonrió.

-Y eso que aún no lo has visto.

-No saques tu ego, por que ibas bien- Wolfgang se quitó el bóxer para después colocarse de nuevas cuentas encima de ella y le beso los labios con delicadeza

\- No lo suelto pero es normal que reaccione así si te sonrojas de esa forma tan deliciosa.

Helga no dijo nada, pues su boca de nuevas cuentas fue apresada por el cantante y mientras era besada, Wolfgang fue quitándole la última barrera que cubría su intimidad, para después deslizarse poco a poco hasta posicionarse entre las piernas de la rubia.

Helga, al ver lo que procedería, intento detenerle.

-No-Le detuvo Wolfgang- Déjame a mi hacerte sentir bien. Permite que sea así.

Y sin más, deslizo su lengua, saboreando por primera vez la esencia de la mujer que amaba. Helga solo lograba con sus manos acariciar los cabellos de Wolfgang, mientras veía con la mirada entrecerrada como el cantante saboreaba con desesperación. Lamiendo de arriba a abajo, sorbiendo la humedad que soltaba e introduciendo con un ritmo la lengua que este poseía. Era tanto el placer que no podía dejar de gemir y decir el nombre de Wolfgang.

Después de unos minutos más, Wolfgang se separó, se limpió la boca y se acercó a Helga para besarle. La rubia saboreo parte de su esencia. Después de eso, el cantante se separó y saco entre sus tejanos, su cartera, donde tenía un condón.

-Imaginaste que esto pasaría…

-No, la verdad no. Pero siempre hay que estar preparado, así me educaron.

Helga solo frunció el ceño mientras el rubio se colocaba el condón y cuando este volteo a verla, solo sonrió.

-¿Y ahora porque estas molesta?

-¿Molesta yo? Sueñas…

-Si pones esa expresión, me das a pensar que estas molesta por algo… la pregunta es ¿Por qué?

-No estoy molesta. No me molesta el saber que siempre andes preparado… Dios sabrá cuantas veces, has estado "preparado".

Wolfgang solo rio un poco para después acercarse y besarle el cuello, sabía que si le besaba en la boca, corría el riesgo de que le mordiera.

-Podría platicarte de mis pocas ocasiones, pero no sería de un caballero hacerlo. Además, en este instante solo me importas tú- Le dijo para después morder y delinear con su lengua el oído derecho de la rubia y con su mano izquierda masajeaba con suavidad el pecho esta. Wolfgang no se dio cuenta que ese acto y la respuesta dada, habían hecho salir a flote la Helga dormida dentro de la escritora. Así que cambiando de posición rápidamente, Helga se colocó encima del cantante, tomo el miembro de este entre sus manos y lo dirigió a su entrada para introducirlo en ella de poco a poco.

Wolfgang no vio venir tal atrevimiento, solo pudo sostenerse, colocando sus manos en las caderas de Helga. El interior de la rubia se encontraba algo estrecho y eso ocasionaba un suave apriete en su miembro de por sí ya hinchado, lo único que deseaba era introducirse rápidamente dentro de Helga, pero esta hacia tal penetración de una forma suave, pues por momento se notaba que le dolía tal intromisión. Así que tuvo el valor de soportar tal tortura. Cuando Helga por fin se sentó por completo, el solo respiraba de forma algo agitada. Helga le sonrió y poco a poco fue subiendo y bajando, al principio de una forma lenta, pero después subió la velocidad.

No pudo evitar sonreír al verla saltar de tal forma, y en especial si veía como rebotaban los pechos de Helga, está por un momento dejo de apoyar su manos en su pecho para sostenerlos, pues la velocidad hacían que le dolieran cuando rebotaban, así que ya no aguantando más, decidió el también imponer un ritmo en la penetración y movió sus caderas. Al hacerlo, Helga no pudo evitar gemir más de lo que ya lo hacia

-Ahí, Sigue ahí.-Al parecer, al mover las caderas, había dado en un punto importante de la rubia, así que siguió haciéndolo hasta que se cansó por un instante. Al parar, Helga protesto. Decidió sentarse y con su fuerza y sin sacar del cuerpo de la rubia su miembro, cambio de forma lenta, pero precisa, las posiciones.

Así que le penetro al principio de forma lenta, para después ir subiendo la velocidad, en un momento le abrazo desde los hombros para acercarse y besarle sin dejar de moverse. Una vez rompiendo el beso volvió a separarse para lograr ver mejor las expresiones en el rostro de Helga. Labios rojos donde salían los gemidos que siempre había escuchado en sueños, mejillas sonrojadas, ojos entrecerrados y algo de pelo pegado en su frente, causa del sudor de la actividad y al contemplarla sonrió, mientras lo hizo, se dio cuenta que al igual que Helga, él también estaba empezando a sudar.

-No pares, Wolfgang. Sigue así… Ahí… si, ahí… Por favor…

-Jumm… No… No lo haré… No ahora, que eres mía.

Y volvía a besarla, y seguía moviéndose. Helga se corrió gritando su nombre y Wolfgang momentos después, se corrió dentro de ella. No pudo evitar caer agotado por un instante sobre la rubia. Le beso y se separó de ella, para así poder tirar al basurero el condón que mantuvo su esencia lejos de la de Helga. Busco entre sus ropas el Bóxer olvidado y al voltear, vio como Helga le sonreía de forma cansada.

-En el cajón inferior del escritorio, hay una manta. ¿Podrías traerla?

Wolfang se dirigió al escritorio y del cajón inferior, el más grande, saco una manta algo grande, al parecer de un material parecido a una franela. Parecía delgado, pero mantenía el calor de una manera sorprendente. Así que regreso donde la rubia al sillón. Al llegar notó que Helga dormía un poco. Así que se colocó junto a ella, esta al sentir su calor cerca, se posiciono lo mejor que pudo a su lado. Wolfgang le beso la frente, cubrió a ambos con la manta y se quedaron dormidos.

A la mañana siguiente, fue Helga la primera de todos en la casa el despertar. Al verse entre los brazos de Wolfgang hizo que se sonrojara. Por un instante se sintió algo mal por lo sucedido y por otro comprendió que ella misma no podría estarse quieta sin intentar de buscar la felicidad al lado de alguien. Se levantó sin despertar al cantante y se vistió lo más calmadamente posible.

Respiro por unos instantes, recogió la ropa de Wolfgang y se la tiro encima.

-¡Levántate, Bucko!

-Buenos días a ti también, cariño…-Al escucharle, Helga se sonrojo y desvió la mirada.

-Vístete antes de que los demás despierten, ¿De acuerdo?

-De acuerdo… linda- Wolfgang, sonrió, por un instante ninguno de los dos dijo nada, entonces el cantante aprovecho ese mutismo para colocarse de nuevas cuentas la playera de algodón que llevaba la noche anterior, cuando escucho a Helga hablarle.

-Gracias… por recordarme que yo también merezco ser feliz.

-No te preocupes, recuerda que te lo puedo recordar todas las veces que sean necesarios… lo sabes, ¿Verdad?

Helga solo asintió, y salió corriendo de ahí. Necesitaba cambiarse y empezar a preparar el desayuno para sus hijos y sus amigos.

Cuando se sentaron a la mesa, Phebe y Gerald no dijeron nada al ver a Wolfgang en tan temprana hora. Al principio si se habían sorprendido, pero habían comprendido que algo sucedió entre Helga y el. Por tal motivo no hicieron ningún comentario.

Pues comprendían que ahora dependía de los rubios el saber el cómo continuar.

-Arnold-Pensó Gerald mientras bebía su tasa de café y veía el rostro sonrojado de Helga, pues Wolfgang había besado su mejilla cuando esta le dejaba en la mesa una tasa con café- Amigo, no sabes la felicidad que estás perdiendo…

* * *

**Vaya… creo que ha sido el capítulo más largo hasta ahora, pero aún me falta transcribir el 11 y un one-shot para esta navidad, solo que dudo que sea de Hey Arnold!(no me odien).**

**Espero leerles pronto. Gambatte Ne!**


	4. Fragmentos de recuerdos

**Historia basada en la serie de Nickelodeon Oye Arnold creada por Craig Bartlett, nada es mío, excepto la idea de esta loca historia xDD**

**Perdonen la demora, tuve mi falta de inspiración(ya saben lo difícil que es eso).**

**Les pido disculpas aun que no está justificado eso. Gracias a todos y espero seguirles viendo.**

**Agradezco a todos sus comentarios y no se preocupen, acepto los constructivos, los de aceptación, los de ideas y opiniones diversas con respecto a la historia (eso incluye las criticas tanto buenas como malas), los OCC , etc.**

**Sin más les dejo la OVA 4 de Rocket Brothers **

**Ova 4 Fragmentos de recuerdos.**

"_**Cuarta luna llena en San Lorenzo:**_

_Han pasado apenas cuatro meses y no he logrado dejar de pensar en Helga._

_Una parte de mi mente siempre imaginó que la atracción hacia ella terminaría con el paso del tiempo… Eso es imposible._

_Es imposible porque el corazón es el que decide recordarla, no como un pensar traslucido, si no como un anhelo y un deseo de ese algo que mi ser necesita para ser infinitamente feliz. Por ello no puedo evitar entristecerme al notar que no recibo ni una carta de ella, a pesar de que las mías viajan en constante movimiento una vez al mes en paquete de treinta o treinta y uno de ellas._

_Y aun así no pierdo la esperanza, la fe; porque Gerald me ha mantenido informado de cómo se encuentra._

_Agradezco a los dioses(Pues aquí, la tribu tiene varios de ellos) el que me dieran un amigo que no me reclame para así poder entender lo que me sucede con respecto a la que el tacha como "Una chica que se alegra por los sufrimientos ajenos"._

_Yo sé que el con el tiempo logrará el ver en Helga esa amiga que siempre le ha faltado en su vida._

_Solo espero y no se enamore de ella…__**"**_

* * *

"_**Sexta luna llena en San Lorenzo:**_

_En el trascurso del mes me han sucedido muchas cosas. Descubrí junto a mis padres estatuas de Helga con el traje de las guerreras de la tribu. La única diferencia es que el de Helga tiene en su pecho el símbolo del volcán Arnold._

_Mis padres se asombraron cuando vieron la primera estatua detrás de la cascada donde ella y yo habíamos descansado antes de continuar con la búsqueda de mis padres._

_Me dio un poco de envidia el saber que fue mi madre a afortunada en encontrar la estatua primero, se encontraba pescando nuestra cena, pues habíamos tenido un día muy agitado con la búsqueda de planta medicinales._

_Mi padre y yo nos encontrábamos haciendo una fogata cuando mi madre nos hablo para que viéramos su hallazgo._

_Me sentí feliz de poder ver a Helga con su expresión seria. Su ceja fruncida y aunque, como la estatua que era, en su rostro sus ojos son solo relieves, demostraba claramente que te observaba para decirte "Protegeré con vida si es necesario."_

_Y no pude evitar el quedarle viendo su rostro mientras mi pecho latía rápidamente y la sonrisa surgía de mis labios sin desaparecer durante todo el momento._

_Mis padres en cambio, hacían una reverencia y se acercaban para examinar con mayor detalle toda la mano de obra que había sido aplicada a la piedra que utilizaron para la imagen de Helga._

_Después de un rato, nos alejamos del lugar. _

_Durante los siguientes días mis padres se preguntaban el porqué la tribu había decidido colocar en tal lugar la imagen de "La guerrera guardiana" según las insignias que habían logrado leer a la luz de la antorcha._

_-Es posible que tenga un significado…-mencionó una noche mi madre- y por el símbolo en el pecho sospecho que esa cueva es una de las tantas entradas que guíen al volcán Arnold._

_El saber esa posibilidad, hizo que emprendiéramos un viaje al interior de la cueva. Dentro de ella encontramos varias piedras preciosas, manteniendo guardar el secreto para que ningún cazador de tesoros intentara robar lo que había en ese lugar._

_Admito que hasta para mí fue una tentación muy grande el no llevar conmigo una piedra de topacio para contemplarla, pues me recordaba el azul de los ojos de Helga._

_La salida de la cueva daba junto a uno de los montes cercanos al volcán, la entrada se encontraba cubierta por un gran árbol que dejaba oculto con sus ramas y enredaderas la boca de la cueva. Antes de salir del lugar, encontramos otra estatua de Helga. Esta se encontraba amenazándote con su puño derecho, mientras que en su mano izquierda cargaba una lanza…__**"**_

* * *

"_**Doceava luna llena en San Lorenzo:**_

_La tribu decidió que era hora de que llevara a cabo un entrenamiento. Por tal motivo me he encontrado practicando movimientos marciales muy parecidos a la capoeira, lanzamientos de flechas con arco y manejo de lanza y lianas. El que mis padres me enseñaran lo básico en el tiempo que llevaba con ellos, me han ayudado a que no se me dificultara el entrena miento que me daba el elegido por el líder de los Ojos Verdes._

_Es algo que nunca creería me sirviera en la vida. Pero en un lugar como San Lorenzo, una lanza puede salvarte la vida. Por tal motivo sigo cumpliendo con el entrenamiento…__**"**_

* * *

"_**Decimoctava luna llena en San Lorenzo:**_

_El grupo de ancianos se reunió con mis padres. _

_La gran chaman de la tribu mencionó la primera profecía de su aprendiz Kalyke._

_Su visión fue en luna nueva y por tal motivo los viejos la vigilan de cerca. Temen que con los años a venir, su don sea guiado por la magia oscura._

_La profecía de ella indicaba que teníamos que partir antes de la sexta luna oscura a partir de su premonición: "La estrella que guía a la guerrera se está dejando consumir por el fantasma de la tristeza y la desesperación. Solo la presencia del gran volcán puede detener que la locura se apodere de su ser, pues aquella que posee el nombre de la luna del planeta del gran dios de los muertos no puede hacer nada para evitar que su resplandor desaparezca de este mundo._

_Antes de la sexta luna oscura, el volcán debe demostrarle a la guerrera de que su lucha no ha sido en vano… antes de la sexta luna oscura…"_

_Por tal motivo hemos preparado todo para regresar a Hillwood. Debería de estar feliz, pero la verdad es que me encuentro preocupado._

_Si es lo que creo que es, Helga necesita de mi y esta vez no debo de fallarle…__**"**_

* * *

"_**Veinticuatroava luna llena (Esta vez ya en Hillwood):**_

_Han transcurrido cuatro meses desde la profecía. Llevo dos en Hillwood y en ese tiempo he visto que Helga ha vuelto a actuar como antes, de esa forma que me gusta tanto._

_Sigue siendo la chica de la cual me enamoré: mandona, peleonera, pero con un corazón de cristal._

_Si dentro de nosotros existiera una flor, como lo dicen los ancianos de Los Ojos Verdes, estoy seguro que la de Helga seria echa de diamante. Una flor que solo respondería al espíritu de su dueña._

_Por eso, deseo con toda mi fuerza el ser ese guardián que pueda custodiarla toda la vida…__**"**_

* * *

"_**Hillwood, 28 de Febrero:**_

_Fue extraño el contemplarte. ¡Diablos! Solo el observarte me hace dichosa._

_¿Qué magia posee tu ser? ¡Oh, poderoso humano! Que muchos confundirán con algún modelo cuya pintura inspiró a Leonardo._

_Y me ruborizo y sonrío._

_Mis pómulos duelen de tanto reír. Solo tu ocasionas ese efecto a la distancia._

_Y vuelve a resurgir en mi ese anhelo de "Mírame, ámame… quiero ser yo tu sueño"_

_Soy todo lo que nunca has deseado y tú eres todo lo que nunca he pedido._

_Y así aprendí amarte, de la única forma en que una niña logró hacerlo…__**"**_


	5. En algún tiempo

**Historia basada en la serie de Nickelodeon Oye Arnold creada por Craig Bartlett, nada es mío, excepto la idea de esta loca historia xDD**

**Agradezco a todos sus comentarios y no se preocupen, acepto los constructivos, los de aceptación, los de ideas y opiniones diversas con respecto a la historia (eso incluye las críticas tanto buenas como malas), los OCC , etc.**

**Esta Ova, es una escena que tenía planeado meter en la historia original. Pero después de su tiempo, me di cuenta que no era necesario en ella ¿Pueden creer eso? Conforme avanzaba en la historia me di cuenta que ya no la utilizaría, pero aquí está, este era el proceso en el que Arnold empezaría a sospechar de muchas cosas y sus propios padres le dirían a él acerca de la familia que dejo atrás.**

**La canción que inspiró dicha escena fue Someone like you de la grandiosa Adele, aquí les escribí solo la traducción porque creo que en su momento los lectores de habla hispana leemos y entendemos más lo que quiere decir uno con ello. Aun que sé que es un sacrilegio hacer tal cosa, así decidí dejar el asunto.**

**Sin más, les dejo la OVA 5 de Rocket Brothers.**

* * *

**OVA 5 En algún tiempo.**

Celebraban todos en el tejado de la pensión, y ella se sentía una intrusa, así que con el ponche que hacia rato Pookie le había dado, se mantenía en una orilla del lugar y observaba la ciudad, con las luces en esa noche. Sabía que Pheobe, Gerald, Lilia, Briany y Wolfgang la vigilaban. Y entendería de igual manera si Stella, Miles o los abuelos lo hicieran. Aún se preguntaba porque había aceptado el estar ahí, celebrando la llegada de Arnold y su… esposa.

Una esposa que tenía un hijo de él. ¿Por qué diablos seguía ahí? Ahora tendría que ingeniárselas con sus hijos para en un futuro explicarles que tendrían un hermano o una hermana… Arnold regresaba y le ponía las cosas de cabeza. Y ni aun con el ponche no sabía cómo pensar claramente.

Pero al repasar con la mirada el lugar, se fijó detenidamente en el piano de cola negro que le pertenecía a Pookie. Y en instantes, sentía que necesitaba sacar todo ese pesar que Arnold lograba hacerle salir de su ser. Y fue así que con paso seguro, se dirigió a el instrumento que solo su amiga Pheobe, sabía que tocaba, y lo hacía gracias a su testarudez cuando era una niña, una niña que deseaba sus padres le notaran y le elogiaran como veía que le hacían con su hermana cuando tocaba el piano de pared que tenían en la casa Pataki.

Por un momento sonrió al recordar el cómo había aprendido con tutoriales de video que encontraba en internet y con la misma Pookie que la había atrapado un día tocando las teclas de ese misterioso instrumento que vive en el tejado de esa pensión.

Logró sentarse en la butaca especial de Pookie, podría decirse que era el trono de la abuela de Arnold, el trono de la reina. Y empezó un tocar con lentitud una canción que sabia demostraría todo su pesar en ese momento.

Pookie y Pheobe enseguida reconocieron de que canción trataba, logrando que Pheobe cubriera su boca con una de sus manos mientras negaba con la cabeza, y a ella no le importó.

Pookie solo le sonrió tristemente, pero hizo un ademan para que Wolfgang no se acercara a ella y con su mirada y un movimiento de cabeza, agradeció el gesto de Pookie y comenzó a cantar, sin mirar a Arnold, porque sabía que si lo hacía, lloraría y no quería eso, ya no quería eso.

Oí que te habías establecido,  
que encontraste una chica, y que estas casado ahora.

Oí que tus sueños se volvieron reales,  
supongo que ella te dio cosas que yo no.

Viejo amigo, ¿por qué estás tan comedido?  
No es propio de ti el contenerte o esconderte de la mentira  
Odio aparecer de la nada si haber sido invitada,  
pero no podía estar apartada, no podía evitarlo.  
Esperaba que vieras mi cara, y que recordaras,  
que para mí, esto no ha terminado.

No pasa nada, encontraré alguien como tú.  
No deseo nada, salvo lo mejor para tí.  
No me olvides, te lo suplico, recuerdo que dijiste:

"A veces el amor dura, pero otras en cambio duele"  
"A veces el amor dura, pero otras en cambio duele, si "

Sabes como pasa el tiempo,  
solo ayer fue el momento de nuestras vidas,  
nacimos y fuimos criados en una niebla recordatoria,  
encadenados por la sorpresa de nuestros días de gloria.

Odio aparecer de la nada si haber sido invitada,

Pero no podía estar apartada, no podía evitarlo.

Esperaba que vieras mi cara, y que recordaras,

Que para mí, esto no ha terminado.

No pasa nada, encontraré alguien como tú.

No deseo nada, salvo lo mejor para tí.

No me olvides, te lo suplico, recuerdo que dijiste:

"A veces el amor dura, pero otras en cambio duele", si.

Nada se le compara, sin preocupaciones, o cuidados.

Las lamentaciones y errores son productos de la memoria.

¿Quién podría haber sabido lo amargo que esto sabría?

No pasa nada, encontraré alguien como tú.

No deseo nada, salvo lo mejor para tí.

No me olvides, te lo suplico, recuerdo que dijiste:

"A veces el amor dura, pero otras en cambio duele"

No pasa nada, encontraré alguien como tú.

No deseo nada, salvo lo mejor para tí.

No me olvides, te lo suplico, recuerdo que dijiste:

"A veces el amor dura, pero otras en cambio duele"

"A veces el amor dura, pero otras en cambio duele, si "

Cuando terminó de tocar la última nota, se paró lentamente del taburete y se dirigió a Stella y Miles que se encontraban con la mirada triste, pues entendían el mensaje de adiós que le estaba dedicando Helga a Arnold. Y no podían dejar de sentir pena o tristeza, pues sabían que su hijo tal vez nunca recordaría el amor que tuvo por la rubia, gracias a ese accidente que tuvo en Inglaterra.

-Gracias por la invitación, pero es momento de que me retire. Los gemelos no tardaran en despertarse para escabullirse a mi cama.

-Lo entendemos, Helga- Pronuncio con lentitud las palabras, Miles. – ¿Deseas que te llevemos?

-No es necesario, necesito caminar un poco. Además, la casa no queda tan lejos…

-De acuerdo, pero ¿prometes marcarme?- Le pidió Stella con los ojos rodeados de lagrimas que evitaba derramar.

-Claro… solo no la esperes muy pronto…

-De acuerdo- Aceptó la condición de la rubia y se acercó para abrazarla, seguido de Miles. Sin notar ninguno de los tres, que Arnold los veía a los lejos y extrañado, le fue a preguntar a Gerald las dudas que aun tenía en su cabeza.

-Oye, Gerald, ¿Desde cuándo Helga es muy aprecida por mis padres?

-Desde secundaria, viejo…Pero desde antes por tus abuelos, ¿no lo recuerdas?

-No-A de ser parte de los recuerdos que he perdido desde mi accidente.

-Es una lástima viejo…-Le dijo Gerald, mientras veía a Helga intercambiar unas palabras con Wolfgang para después desaparecer por las escaleras de incendios.- Porque serias aun más feliz de lo que ya eres.- Mencionó de manera baja

-¿Qué decías?

-No, nada, viejo. Y dime, ¿Cómo se llama tu hijo?- Dijo cambiando de tema, mientras miraba a Amelié a lo lejos, que lucía su figura en un hermoso vestido verde.

-Su nombre es William como su bisabuelo. Yo quería llamarlo Phil. Pero Amelié no me lo permitió- Decía a la risas el rubio, ¿tú qué opinas?

-Si, es mejor que siga llamándose William-Respondió analizando la respuesta. Pues a su mente llego la imagen de Phil, el hijo de Helga. Mientras que William era igual a su madre, con el pelo castaño y mirada azulada.- ¿La verdad, Arnold?

-Claro, Gerald…

-Pregúntale a tu abuelo y tu padre si quisieran que le llamaras a algún hijo tuyo Phil

-¿Y eso?

-Por que para ellos, Phil ya no está disponible…

-¿Cómo?- Mencionó extrañado y sorprendido el rubio.

-Enserio, viejo. Habla con ellos. Yo solo sé que hay cosas que debes tomar en cuenta. Y no me corresponde a mí decírtelas.

El rubio se extraño al escucharle, pero no optó por seguirle insistiendo. Gerald nunca le había fallado, mentido o engañado. Así que le haría caso a él, más que a su instinto o su corazón que aún le seguida doliendo después de escuchar a la rubia cantar.


	6. Perfect World

**Historia basada en la serie de Nickelodeon Oye Arnold creada por Craig Bartlett, nada es mío, excepto la idea de esta loca historia xDD**

**Agradezco a todos sus comentarios y no se preocupen, acepto los constructivos, los de aceptación, los de ideas y opiniones diversas con respecto a la historia (eso incluye las críticas tanto buenas como malas), los OCC , etc.**

**Agradezco a Muzgozita Thorn por sus aclaraciones en mis fallas, es difícil cuando lo hace uno sin beta, pero me esfuerzo al máximo.**

**Sandra Strickland… sin ti, mis ánimos por continuar no seguirían. Tus Reviews me hacen el día y agradezco que te tomes tus tiempo conmigo**

**Y a todos los que me siguen y me dejan sus Reviwes(Vanesa G Palos, Mechitas123, Linakane, Chiryta, Evilangelux) sin ustedes no sabria seguir estas historias.**

**La canción que inspiró esta OVA fue la de Perfect World de Escaflowne, la canta Masayoshi Furukawa. Buen compositor, haciendo enamorar a muchos en los 90´s.**

**Sin más, les dejo la OVA 6 de Rocket Brothers.**

* * *

**Perfect World.**

_**None is just where one pretends**_

_**and won...ders**_

_**Counting for a perfect world to mind...us**_

Desde niño siempre ha tenido el espíritu aventurero.

Se podría decir que esa es la herencia más notoria que poseía, puesto que su cabeza en forma de balón no es algo común entre su familia. Tomando en cuenta que solo él y su primo Arnie, eran los únicos con esa forma… tan peculiar.

Ambos con personalidades tan opuestas, que después de ese extraño sueño donde todos sus amigos eran parecidos a los de su primo, el lo había notado cada día más.

Y por ello, al embarcarse en esa nueva aventura hacia Europa, consideraba que era un momento excelente para poder conseguir sin problemas el anillo perfecto para Helga.

Llevaba solo tres días dentro de la facultad y gracias a su investigación y su experiencia con respecto a los ojos verdes, le habían ofrecido un empleo como catedrático, un departamento en el edificio para los maestros invitados y donde sus familias pueden estar con ellos en lo que dure el contrato que les fuese asignado; por ello, veía en eso una oportunidad perfecta para iniciar su nueva aventura. Sabía que Helga podría escribir en cualquier lado, y también, Inglaterra podría ser un buen lugar para su imaginación.

Sí, todo era perfecto…

Salió esa tarde en busca de ese anillo especial para su amada rosa. Con él había llevado sus ahorros, esos que empezó desde que vivía en San Lorenzo, y gracias a ello sabía que podría comprar un anillo, de esos que vio en un escaparate en una de las tienda de joyería en la calle más transitada y custodiada de Londres.

No podría estar más feliz, ya quería terminar pronto esas semanas y así ir a Hillwood para ver su rostro y notar su reacción cuando se hincara ante ella para pedirle su mano en matrimonio.

Ya quería tomarla entre sus brazos y besarla para nunca más dejarla ir.

Rió, mientras miraba desde la calle los anillos que brillaban con las luces que había en el aparador. Y fue en ese instante que lo vio, un hermoso diamante azul rey, incrustado en un aro blanco y a cada lado de la piedra, tres diamantes de menor tamaño.

Su color resaltaba entre tanto diamante, y parecía ser una joya no tan cara, hasta que mirabas el precio en el papelito frente a él.

Y aun así a Arnold no le importó.

Con determinación, entro al local y fue atendido por un caballero que se encontraba detrás del mostrador, vestido elegantemente con un traje oscuro al igual que el par de señoritas jóvenes que le acompañaban.

El señor fue amable con él y le mostró con determinación esa obra maestra de los joyeros de ese país.

-La pieza es tan única como puede notar, puesto que su diamante principal en forma de corazón de un quilate es una Tanzanita azul. El color más raro en ese tipo de joyas.

Engarzado en un aro de Platino y acompañado con diamantes de un cuarto de quilate cada uno.

-Ya veo- a pesar de que Arnold no entendía, cada vez que lo veía se enamoraba más de la pieza- Es perfecto para ella…

-Si- rió el encargado- es una joya perfecta para la mujer perfecta.

-Si… es perfecto para Helga.

-Entonces, ¿quiere llevárselo ahora o desea que se lo mandemos a su domicilio?

-¿Pueden enviarlo al extranjero?

-Claro, con la garantía de que la joya llegue a su destino. Pediría la dirección y el pago total de la pieza, el envío será gratis.

-Perfecto…- sin más, Arnold pagó la pieza y salió feliz del local. Sabía que su abuela podría custodiar muy bien la joya y por ello, dejo el paquete a su nombre. Así no tendría miedo de ser robado en Inglaterra, pues aun que fuese rubio, seguía destacando por su cabeza de forma extraña.

Tan distraído se encontraba que simplemente no noto cuando un coche negro, se pasaba el alto y al verlo, apenas pudo frenar, Arnold no esquivo por completo el auto y terminó golpeándose la cabeza en el pavimento de la avenida en Londres y sangrando en el momento.

Su traslado al hospital era nubloso, trataba de mantenerse despierto pero el cansancio era tal que simplemente no pudo lograr el permanecer con los ojos abiertos mucho tiempo y antes de dormir solo mencionaba el nombre de Helga en susurros.

Nadie escucharía sus suplicas, nadie escucharía sus suspiros con el nombre de la mujer que amaba, nadie entendería que, durante esos días en su estado de coma el soñaría con ella y por ello olvidaría.

Olvidaría la alegría y los momentos vividos a su lado, pero sobre todo, olvidaría el anillo que esperaba en su hogar dentro de una caja negra cubierto de terciopelo negro.

No recordaría su existencia, no recordaría su determinación… ni el deseo de su compromiso eterno.

Pero sobre todo… no recordaría su amor por Helga.

Mientras dormía, cada fragmento de esos besos, de esas sonrisas… de esas noches de pasión, estarían envueltos en tinieblas.

Y por ello, su estancia en Inglaterra seria lenta, con un destino distinto.

Ya no se molestaría en regresar a Hillwood, ya no aplazaría su cátedra, la investigación la terminaría en meses, y viviría ahí en años…

El se convertiría en un Ingles sin serlo, se convertiría en esposo y padre al mismo tiempo… y cuando regrese a su hogar, cuando suceda… el enfrentaría los fantasmas de sus memorias perdidas… y lo vería claro, solamente el día que encuentre de nuevas cuentas, la existencia de su deseo de estar por la eternidad al lado de Helga.


	7. Breaking the habit

**Historia basada en la serie de Nickelodeon Oye Arnold creada por Craig Bartlett, nada es mío, excepto la idea de esta loca historia xDD**

**Aquí le dejo una Ova corta que hace mucho tuve rodando en mi cabeza. Espero y lo disfruten.**

* * *

**Breaking The Habit.**

Dolía.

Dentro de ella lograba sentir ese dolor. Todo después de haber escuchado esas cuatro palabras.

-He conocido a alguien…

Alguien que, por lo que acababa de entender, era alguien único, exitoso, fantástico y… bello.

Pero sus oídos solo zumbaban en ese momento.

Había jurado que había escuchado algo romperse, ¿Era su imaginación?

Volteo a mirar a su alrededor tratando de encontrar algo en el suelo, esparcido en pedazos… pero no había nada.

Entonces, ¿Qué estaba pasando?, ¿Qué estaba haciendo ahí?

Recordaba que debía arreglar su nuevo estudio. Y cuando hizo una pausa, se había decidió a marcarle a Arnold. Pero el solo le hablo de una chica. ¿Amanda? ¿Amelia? No recordaba el nombre. Respiro largamente y cuando dejó salir el aire, noto que tenía aún el teléfono en sus manos.

¿Había colgado?

No lo recordaba.

Con su mano temblorosa, dejo el aparato en su lugar. Encima de su nuevo escritorio.

Ella había marcado… había roto su habito para hallar actualmente su peor pesadilla.

¿Su ausencia de casi dos meses se debía a eso? ¿Una chica?

Él la había dejado. Le dejo después de que ella le demostró su amor.

¿No era acaso lo suficientemente buena para él?

Por un momento sintió que le faltaba el aire… necesitaba salir de ahí.

Subió las escaleras despacio… y cuando llego al final de ellas sentía que aun no era suficiente.

Necesitaba "Sentir".

Necesitaba algo que quitara la pesadez que tenia dentro de ella.

-¿Helga?

Pheobe le miró a los ojos. Su amiga se había acercado a ella y no supo en que momento fue eso.

-¿Helga?- su voz sonaba distante, aunque podía verla ahí, frente a ella.

Quería decirle que todo estaba bien…

Quería mentirle para que no supiera que pasaba.

Pero su propósito solo quedó en eso, ya que sus ojos dejaron salir las lagrimas… sin decir realmente ella nada, sin gemir de dolor, sin hipar por la falta de aire… solo caían de sus ojos, de manera silenciosas.

No supo que mas sucedió después, de repente estaba sentada en la sala con Pheobe a su lado, entrando en desesperación al tratar de hacerle reaccionar, al tratar de que dijera algo.

Sonó el teléfono.

Lo escucho todo a lo lejos, pero igualmente no se movió para recogerlo. Pheobe tuvo que hacerlo.

Era Stella. Debió de haber marcado al saber que Arnold… Arnold…

-¡No!- Gritaba dentro de ella- Que no le diga… No quiero su lástima. Es mi mejor amiga… es mi hermana y no soportaría su lastima.

Como pudo se movió de ahí y salió a la calle.

No sabía donde ir.

Necesitaba… ¿Qué?

¡¿Qué diablos necesitaba?!

Entonces lo supo al ver frente a ella la pensión de los Shortman.

Necesitaba a Arnold…

Que le dijera que la amaba… que aún la amaba…

-Debo despertar…- susurró mientras daba vuelta y se dirigía al viejo pete… pero al llegar ahí, un nuevo recuerdo de Arnold surgían- Debo despertar…- siguió caminando sin rumbo fijo- Despertar de este horrible sueño.

Caminó durante horas. Por momentos se quedaba quieta.

Miraba sin ver realmente a su alrededor.

Gerald fue el que la encontró al final… sentada en el banco donde muchas veces, ella y Arnold habían quedado para mirar las estrellas de la ciudad.

Gerald fue el que la hizo volver a la realidad cuando la abrazó.

Y fue Gerald el único al que le dijo como se sentía antes de desmayarse ahí.

-¿Helga?

-Nos ha abandonado... Arnold se ha ido y yo… yo no pude decirle sobre su hijo.

Gerald… él se ha ido. Me ha dejado…- Y con estas palabras, la oscuridad estuvo presente en su vida durante varios meses.

No recordaría el cómo fue el vivir entre sombras.

Puede que Pheobe y Gerald supieran el explicarle como fueron, pero no les preguntaría.

No quería saberlo.

Porque al final de todo tendría siempre a su lado a sus hijos. Sus hijos que son su carne, su sangre… su legado con la persona que amó intensamente en su vida.

Y ahora sabía que un lobo también les cuidaba.

Un lobo que sin dudarlo daría la vida por sus hijos como ella lo haría.

Y eso es un motivo más para continuar en la luz de la vida.


End file.
